Upside Down
by HeeyMcFly
Summary: Samantha y Tom son dos amigos que se conocieron por Internet. Una vez que se conocen en la vida real, la historia de Sam junto a McFly comienza.
1. Chapter 1

**UNO.**

Cuando vi que la [i]ventanita[/i

] con su foto se asomaba por el rincón derecho inferior de la pantalla de mi laptop, mi corazón latió con furia. Una vez más, no le hablé. Quería que él lo hiciese, así sabría si tenía ganas de hablar conmigo después de tantos días. Mi cuenta Messenger se trancó por un segundo pero luego reaccionó y, en ese instante, una barrita naranja se abrió debajo. Tom me había hablado y mis labios se desplazaron formando una sonrisa.

_Tom dice:_

_Hola :) ¿Cómo estás?_

_Crystal dice:_

_¡Tom! Bien, ¿y tú? Pasaron varios días, ¿cómo te fue en los exámenes?_

Así siguió una medianamente interesante conversación por chat con mi amigo Thomas Fletcher, quien conocía por este medio hace un año o más. Ya no recuerdo. Hablamos hasta que todo quedó en_ silencio_ y ahí, pasó.

_Tom dice:_

_He estado pensando.._

_Crystal dice:_

_¿Sí? ¿En qué?_

_Tom dice:_

_Tú y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? Y pues, me caes bien, desearía conocerte en persona. _- Mi corazón se detuvo. Volvió a latir. Se detuvo más bruscamente, y volvió a latir.. No podía creer, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué haría? ¿Debería verlo en realidad? Me gustaba mucho, había visto varias fotos de él, su pelo rubio y ojos café me habían llamado mucho la atención, sin mencionar que era uno de los chicos más tiernos e inteligentes que jamás conocí.

_Tom dice: _

_¿Crys..? ¿Estás ahí?_

_Crystal dice:_

_¡Sí! Si, acá estoy._

_Tom dice:_

_¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?_

_Crystal dice:_

_Claro que sí Tom, sería genial._

_Tom dice:_

_Excelente Crys, ¿te parece vernos en el Palace?_

_Crys dice:_

_Claro, luego te llamo y arreglamos la hora._

_Tom dice:_

_OK, debo irme, Gio me llama.._

_Crys dice:_

_¿Tom?_

_Tom dice:_

_¿Sí?_

_Crys dice:_

_Te quiero, me alegro que quieras verme.._

Mis piernas se agitaron impacientes debajo del escritorio esperando una respuesta. Por fin apareció el famoso mensaje: _Tom está escribiendo.._

_Tom dice:_

_Yo también te quiero linda, nos vemos._

Releí la forma en la que me llamó, alrededor de un millón de veces. _Linda_. Se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro antes de llevar el mouse hasta el ícono y clickear _Cerrar Sesión._


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS.**

Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? A esperar, sí, eso, a esperar.. Bueno, qué carajos, no voy a esperar. Pero.. falta media hora. Estúpido reloj, ¿por qué no avanza? Apuesto a que se le acabó la pila. Ah, no, ahí avanzó. ¿Qué demora? ¿Un minuto? Mi Dios, estúpido reloj.

_¡Crystaaaal!_ - gritó mi madre desde abajo.

¿Qué, mamá?

_¿Cuándo te vas a tu cita?_

¿¡Qué! – grité. Esto no era una cita. No.

_¡Baja aquí!_

Y ahí fui, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, no por la llamada de mi madre, sino por los segundos que pasaban e iban a la basura antes de ver a Tom en persona por primera vez.

Crys, escúchame – dijo mi madre con tono de _tenemos que hablar._

Ay, no, mamá, no empieces.

Oh, sí, claro que empezaré, es un chico que conociste por internet, ¿dónde se verán?

En el café frente a la plaza de Av. Always Live – contesté de mala gana poniéndome el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Esa fue la primera pregunta de un largo cuestionario que, como si no fuera suficiente, mi padre se sumó. Luego de veinte estresantes minutos, salí de mi casa, coloqué las llaves en mi bolsillo, el celular en el otro y emprendí camino. Eran unas pocas cuadras, así que caminé bajo el agradable calor del sol de primavera.

Llegué y mis pies se congelaron frente a la puerta del pequeño café. ¿Desventajas? Quizás, él era conocido a nivel mundial con su banda de rock pop. Puf, divertido pero agobiante. ¿Y si se le abalanzaban sus fans? Desde su último disco _Radio: Active_ y con su nuevo disco a punto de salir, su reconocimiento era gigantesco. Eso me ponía nerviosa, pues su autoconfianza debía de ser muy grande. ¿Ventajas? Él. Su personalidad, su manera de ser, su forma de alegrarme.

Avancé y una vez más mi corazón se detuvo, sólo que esta vez parecía no volver a latir. Pero yo seguía viva, sorprendentemente, pues los nervios me comían viva. Me planté dentro del local, junto a la puerta, buscando con la mirada si con suerte podía reconocerlo. Un chico de estatura considerable, quizás 1.85, de chaqueta negra y vaqueros claros con una camiseta verde oscuro, zapatos Converse, lentes Ray-Ban y pelo rubio se acercó con una sonrisa. Me congelé y reaccioné de un momento a otro.

Dime que eres Crystal – dijo nervioso apretujando un gorro entre sus manos.

Sí.. hola, Tom – saludé con vergüenza, mientras él se acercaba a besarme la mejilla.

¿Nos sentamos? – invitó corriendo una silla cercana, alejándola de la mesa para que pudiera sentarme.

Claro – dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Él pidió un café y yo un té, en silencio, mirándonos cada tanto. Ambos nos reímos de nosotros mismos luego de unos segundos. Estaba roja como un tomate. Tom era hermoso, más de lo que imaginaba que iba a ser en persona.

Esto.. es incómodo – y eso fue lo único que bastó para romper el hielo.

Lo sé, lo siento, es que es extraño, ¿sabes? No sé, eres famoso y toda la cosa – Tom se rió y me miró.

No cambia en nada, sigo siendo el mismo Tom que hablaba contigo por internet.

Lo sé, por eso es raro, es que verte así, en persona – dije riéndome y extendiendo mi mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar el sobre de azúcar. El rubio colocó su mano sobre la mía y pude ver cómo me miraba fijo cuando subí la cabeza. Me congelé, para variar.

Lamento recordarte que tienes una relación de tres años con una chica llamada Giovanna, actriz y todo eso.. – dije retirando mi mano y Tom se rió mirando el suelo.

Ya no, Crys – sonrió con simpatía.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES.**

Dos semanas después de ese encuentro, nos vimos unas cuantas veces más, sólo como amigos, a pesar de la confesión de Tom. No podía evitar pensar que era mi oportunidad, pues lo quería mucho y parecía ser casi perfecto. Un sábado quedamos en vernos de nuevo, pero lo que yo no sabía era que iba a recibir un gran golpe emocional. Nos vimos, nos acercamos, nos saludamos y todo se silenció en el enorme y caluroso parque.

¿Qué pasa? – pude acotar mirándolo desde el otro lado del banco. Él me miró con los ojos alumbrados, pero no felices.

Volví con Giovanna.

De nada había soltado esa bomba. Mi expresión debió de haberlo demostrado, pues no controlaba mis facciones en ese instante. No me entiendo.. es decir, es alguien que conozco hace tiempo pero sólo por internet, no puede gustarme tanto como para afectarme de esa manera.. O sí. Él miró el suelo y pateaba coquitos, mientras yo lo miraba fijo, decepcionada, pero él no podía saberlo.

Me alegro – susurré con la sonrisa más falsa de mi vida.

Bueno.. – dijo y volvió su mirada hacia mí – en realidad, quería que la conocieras hoy.

Espero que me estuviera jodiendo. Es decir, ¿qué clase de idiota haría eso? Ah, sí, él. ¡Pero qué ganas tenía de conocerla! (ironía, señoras y señores). _Estúpido Flanders._ Perdón, estúpido Fletcher. Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, Tom me tocó el hombro.

¿Qué dices?

¿Qué? Sí, genial, vamos – me apresuré levantándome. Acabar eso pronto sería mejor.

Eh.. – dudó sorprendido – bueno, vamos, como quieras, déjame llamarla.

Sacó su Iphone del bolsillo y marcó. Luego, caminamos unas cuadras hasta una casa blanca de techo de paja con rejas de madera.

¿Es tu casa? – pregunté alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

No, la casa de Danny.

¿Quién? - repetí confundida mirando cómo un moreno de rulos cortos, de tórax bien formado y trabajado, vestido con jeans y una camisa a cuadros salía de la puerta principal con llaves en sus manos.

Hola – saludó risueño el alto chico, casi tan alto como Tom, que me superaba unos 20 centímetros. Supuse tenía la misma edad, rondando los 23 o 24 años. Me estiró la mano, yo la tomé y me acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Danny, ella es Crystal.. Crys, él es Danny.

Es un placer – susurré sonriendo lo mejor que pude, aún aturdida por la situación – Tom, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – le susurré cuando Danny se adelantó a la puerta.

Quiero que conozcas a todos, no sólo a Gio.

Ah – fue lo único que me salió decir.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO. **

Entramos a la gran casa, Tom fue el último en pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se escuchaba un gran barullo desde lo que sería la sala, supuse, pues había un enorme televisor rodeado de sillones, dos chicas hablando en uno de ellos, mientras otros dos chicos jugaban una especie de _futsala _en el pasillo. El más alto de ellos dos, con una cresta castaña, golpeó el mini balón tan fuerte que rozó mi cabeza y hasta causó que varios de mis pelos se movieran por el viento provocado. La pelota impactó en la puerta y Tom los miró con desaprobación.

¡Chicos! Cuidado con lo que hacen – dijo tomando la pelota y pateándola hacia el lado contrario.

Lo siento – dijo con una mueca el autor del pelotazo. Era tan alto como Danny y Tom, y aún no entiendo esa manía de los tres amigos por crecer tanto. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo lo miré asustada – Tú debes ser Crystal, ¿no? Soy Harry – dijo eufórico.

Harry, tranquilo, la vas a asustar – se rió Tom – Está medio acelerado por el partido que acaba de tener con Dougie, se ve – dijo dirigiéndose a mí esta vez.

¿Quién es Dougie? – pregunté tímida y confundida.

Yo soy Dougie – dijo el otro chico un poco más bajo que los otros (al fin), castaño claro y de ojos chiquitos y estirados, que se achicaron aún más cuando mostró una reluciente sonrisa con pequeños dientes. Estiró su brazo para saludarme y dejó ver un gran tatuaje de colores.

Genial – dije clavando mi mirada en dicho dibujo.

Gracias, a las órdenes – bromeó sonriente.

¿Existimos o pasa un tren? – preguntó en tono molesto una chica de pelo largo y flequillo, desde el sillón, frente a una chica de pelo largo, enrulado y castaño.

Lo siento. Crystal, ellas son Amanda – dijo acercándome a ellas y señalando a la morena – y Giovanna, mi .. novia – parece que le costó un poco decir esa palabra, pero a la chica de simpática y amplia sonrisa no pareció importarle.

Ambas me hicieron sentir muy bienvenida a lo largo de la tarde. Amanda tenía un gran sentido del humor y parecía ser bastante tranquila, me explicó que ella era reportera del diario Miles Away, pero claro, quedé como una tonta pues no vivía en Londres hasta hace dos años, y no me había concentrado en esa clase de cosas.. en pocas palabras, no sabía de qué diario me hablaba. Por eso tampoco me emocionaba mucho el hecho de estar con los famosos McFly. Sí, tonta. Lo sé.

Giovanna también se empeñó mucho en romper el hielo y lo logró, pues a pesar de ser yo una chica tímida, al momento de agarrar confianza no paro de hablar. Era extremadamente simpática y de facciones risueñas, al igual que Danny. Tenía ojos sinceros y me mostró su calor como persona todo el rato.

Y así fuimos las tres, charlando de todo un poco, mientras los otros cuatro escuchaban de vez en cuando, jugando al _play station_. Pasé una tarde genial, y me había hecho bien conocerlos, pues parecían un grupo genial y necesitaba nuevos amigos, ya que tampoco me había empeñado en congeniar con nadie. Seguro la pasaría bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO.**

Eran como las 9 de la noche, cuando un calor de noche de verano se hizo presente. Ya habíamos salido al patio de la casa Jones (ése era el apellido de Danny) y habíamos visto el atardecer, se prendieron decenas de luces, incluyendo las de la piscina, dándole un toque mágico a aquel jardín. Sonaban los grillos mientras charlábamos sentados en el pasto, riendo, haciéndome preguntas, tratando de conocerme un poco más, lo que me dio bastante vergüenza, pero bueno, me gustó.

- Y.. ¿tienes hermanas? – preguntó Harry luego de que se esfumaron las risas.

- ¡Harry! – regañó Dougie pegándole un puñetazo. Yo reí.

- No, está bien – dije – y sí, Harry, tengo una hermana.. – los ojos de Harry se iluminaron – de cuatro años – dije burlona. Todos se unieron en una carcajada mientras Harry hacía muecas.

- Ja – ja, me matas de risa – dijo y le sonreí.

Pasó un rato y Danny entró a la casa para buscar algo para comer, Tom lo acompañó y yo lo seguí. El rubio me miró y sonrió con simpatía cuando entramos por la puerta que conectaba a la cocina.

¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo buscando vasos, mientras Danny abría la heladera.

Bien, cómoda, tus amigos son geniales.

Lo sé, lo sé – dijo haciendo una mueca de superioridad el morocho. Luego largó una carcajada muy característica que me hizo sonreír. Era lindo.

Tom salió al patio con los vasos y una botella grande de Coca Cola, mientras Danny me tiraba un paquete de Lay's para que abriera y vaciara en un tarro. Quedamos solos en la cocina, en silencio. Cuando el paquete se vació, levanté la mirada hacia él y lo vi estirándose para alcanzar algo de la alacena. Tenía ojos azules que demostraban su esfuerzo por estirarse para llegar, y se iluminaban cuando se reía de él mismo. Era MUY lindo, me corrijo.

- Es un poco incómodo que me estés mirando así – dijo mientras apoyaba más vasos que acababa de bajar a la mesada.

Mi reacción hizo que casi tirara el tarro de vidrio al piso, pero lo atajé con rapidez. Mi cara se debió haber vuelto un rubor sólo, de un espeso rojo. Parecía tener ojos en la nuca, qué vergüenza. Sólo atiné a mirar fijo el boul tratando de normalizar mi respiración, odiaba pasar momentos embarazosos, y mucho más con gente que no conocía. Tomé con rapidez la comida y salí al patio casi en una corrida. Lo dejé en el centro y me senté en la ronda junto a los demás, quienes por suerte no parecieron notar mi aceleración. Debí quedar como una freaky.

Danny salió y cerró la puerta corrediza de vidrio tras de sí, se sentó en la ronda y dejó el resto de los vasos de plástico, uniéndose a la conversación enseguida. Lo miré a ver si me miraba, pero no lo hizo, gracias a Dios.


End file.
